meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Mirror rorriM
After an active volcano threatens to destroy an entire city, Runner saves the day by tossing a massive boulder over the opening of the volcano. The townspeople cheer in gratitude and Runner runs away, satisfied at a job well done. As soon as he leaves, however, the pressure of the volcano sends the boulder hurling into outter space, while lava begins flooding into the city below. In space, the boulder smashes into a mysterious floating mirror, shattering it. From the broken glass emerges a shadowy figure who zooms down to Earth in a flash of yellow. Meanwhile, while Runner relaxes, he hears screaming and looks over to see a train is headed for a broken bridge running over a high chasm. Runner lies down across the broken tracks, hoping to connect the two and lead the train to safety, but the braking train hits Runner's head and derails into the chasm. As Runner looks on, stupified, another cheetah, (And also another yellow one...) resembling Runner, runs down and picks up the train, violently dropping it on land. Runner gratefully goes to the cheetah, named Slower, and offers his hand in gratitude. Slower, however, snubs Runner and turns away. They hear more distant screams, however, and look over to see a house on fire with several Generic Tree Friends trapped inside. Runner and his nemisis Slower rush to the scene, hoping to be the first to arrive and take the glory. Both end up crashing through the house and come out fighting each other, trading blows before crashing into a hospital. Slower sits up, only to be knocked away by Runner, using a large metal pole. Slower bounces off the roof of the burning house and flies into the ocean. Runner stands on the water, waiting for his adversary to emerge. Suddenly, from behind, Slower flies out of the water, holding a giant sperm whale. Looking to level the playing field, Runner runs below the water and emerges, carrying a huge humpback whale. The two swing their weapons at each other, but Runner obviously has the upper hand, swinging at a downward angle with a larger whale in his hands. The sperm whale breaks to pieces from the impact of the collision and the singing given off by the humpback whale. The massive shockwave sends Slower hurtling into space. Runner carelessly tosses the humpback whale aside, throwing it onto the hospital, before chasing after Slower. When he gets to outter space he tries to punch out what looks to be an asteroid heading straight for him, only to find out it's the moon. Runner falls back towards Earth, unable to stop the moon which is being pushed by Slower. They land on the hospital where a fire brigade has successfully lifted the humpback whale off the ground. Slower dusts off his hands in satisfaction, knowing he has won. When he sees the death and destruction he has caused, however, he runs away, leaving Runner crushed on the ground. (Aha? He runs away after KILLING other characters? Do not worry, Runner is rlly better and still alive...) Runner (Uh rlly, right Runner IS alive!) manages to press a button on a device on his wrist, sending out a distress signal. Before long, Runner's Really Rageous Rightful Rhyming Ream-Team (Rlly? Is oh uh ya know, also rightful? I can't think of many words starting with R so yeah...) shows up to help their injured comrade. After the credits, we see the group try to wedge Runner out of the concrete with a giant crowbar, only to have it break. Category:Blog posts